iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Magneto, also known as Max Eisenhardt, Eric Lensherr, or Magnus. He is a powerful mutant who despises all humans. Voiced by Ron Halder. History Iron Man encounters Magneto in a parking lot having bounded anti-mutant activist Simon Trask with a metal pipe and ends up attacked by Magneto with the battle ending with Iron Man dropped into a dump truck. He was targeting Annie Claremont (who was an alias) and ends up catching up to her when she was at a diner with Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts. Tony Stark becomes Iron Man while Magneto pursues Annie, Pepper, and James. When Iron Man arrives, Magneto uses his magnetic abilities on Iron Man and tries to constrict him. Annie tries to use her telepathy to help Magneto only to send the metal objects back at them. As Iron Man shuts down, Magneto uses his magnetic abilities to make off with Annie. At Magneto's hideaway, Magneto shows Annie the footage of Senator Robert Kelly's campaign against mutants and recaps his history of being experimented upon. When Annie tries to make mental contact with Iron Man, Magneto reveals to Annie that he had his hideout lined with the same mental-deflecting metal used for his helmet. Magneto plans to have Annie help him wage war against the humans one way or the other. When Iron Man and War Machine finds Magneto's hideout, he gets a mental message from Annie telling him where Magneto is. Iron Man fights Magneto with War Machine's help. Both Iron Man and War Machine had a hard time fighting Magneto and his magnetic powers. Using his special force field, Iron Man blocks Magneto's magnetic attacks. Annie tells Iron Man that they have to remove his helmet in order for her mental attacks to harm her. Using his unibeam, Iron Man knocks down Magneto as War Machine successfully removes his helmet. Annie takes the opportunity to use her mental powers to make Magneto fall asleep for a few days. Iron Man hopes that Magneto will awaken in a plastic cell because Magneto can move anything metal. Abilities Magnetism Manipulation: Magneto has the mutant ability to manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. His power is very strong. Other uses of this power include the following: *'Flight:' He can use his magnetism to fly. *'Magnetic Blasts:' He can project magnetic force blasts. *'Magnetic Force Fields:' Magneto can erect magnetic force fields to deflect attacks. *'Metal Sensing:' He can sense the iron in a person's blood. If he is close enough, he can track that person like a lion hunts a gazelle. Equipment *'Helmet:' His helmet protects him from telepathy. Weaknesses *If his helmet is removed, he is vulnerable to telepathic assault. *He can control positive and negative magnetic forces, but not both at the same time. Gallery Magneto 1.jpg Magneto.jpg Trivia *Magneto's origin was changed to being experimented upon by Weapon X in this version. *On the internet, Pepper comments that Magneto is competing with Doctor Doom for the "supervillain of the century" award. *In the comic books, Magneto wears a cape. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males